rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Sun Wukong/Image Gallery
Official Graphics Concept Art O2hB45V - Imgur.jpg|Early concept art of Sun Official Designs Penny and Sun Wukong Credits001.PNG|Sun and Penny Polendina's silhouettes during the ending credits of "The Stray" wukong valentine.jpg|Sun's Valentine's Day card sun turnaround.png|Sun's model turnaround, as posted on Monty's Facebook V2 04 00085.png|Sun ending credits fan art by "LIFEWRITER" Rwby height chart full.png|Official height chart Merchandise RWBY Sun Fu shirt 800.jpg|"Sun Fu" shirt RWBY Official Japanese Fanbook Volume 1 Blake, Velvet, Sun (RWBY Official Japanese Fanbook, Illustration,Mitsukaze).png|Illustration of Sun, Blake, and Velvet by Mitsukaze Twitter neptune neck glitch.png sun weapon rig test1.png|Testing Sun's weapon's new rig sun weapon rig test2.png|Testing Sun's weapon's new rig Miscellaneous RWh5Wpy_-_Imgur.jpg|Cosplay reference for Sun's gauntlets Screenshots - Trailers Volume 2 Trailer 1201 Volume 2 Trailer_3211.png|Gotta run! V2t 32.png|Car surfing V2t 36.png|I said jump Volume 3 Trailer V3trailer 6.png|Here comes the Sun. Screenshots - World of Remnant Aura WOR_Aura_02.png WOR_Aura_03.png Screenshots - RWBY Chibi Episode 12 Chibi 12 00001.png|Junior Detectives Chibi debut Chibi 12 00002.png|Literally the first time these blondes talk to each other. Chibi 12 00003.png|Let's see how easily pranked Jaune is. Chibi 12 00004.png Chibi 12 00005.png|"Littering!" Chibi 12 00006.png Chibi 12 00007.png|What do you think Detective Vasilias? Chibi 12 00008.png|He's reaching! Chibi 12 00009.png|"Oh now you've done it!" Episode 14 Chibi 14 00014.png|"Sun's out with his guns out!" Chibi 14 00021.png|Junior Detectives Again Chibi 14 00022.png Chibi 14 00023.png|"Look, you're just not a very good bad cop, okay? I'm sorry!" Chibi 14 00024.png|Men are not suppose to have feelings. Well, most of the time anyway. Chibi 14 00025.png Chibi 14 00026.png Chibi 14 00027.png|"Let's see here. Nora... Valkyrie, is it?" Chibi 14 00028.png Chibi 14 00029.png|"Now, what would you say is your favorite breakfast food? Chibi 14 00031.png|Typical, the guilty don't want to talk. Chibi 14 00032.png|"We have an eye-witness linking you to the scene of the crime!" Chibi 14 00039.png Chibi 14 00040.png Chibi 14 00041.png Chibi 14 00042.png Chibi 14 00043.png Chibi 14 00044.png|Nice work, Detective Valkyrie. Episode 15 Chibi 15 00014.png|Strolling around Vale Chibi 15 00015.png Chibi 15 00025.png Episode 16 Chibi 16 00013.png Chibi 16 00014.png Chibi 16 00015.png Chibi 16 00016.png Chibi 16 00017.png Chibi 16 00018.png Chibi 16 00019.png Episode 17 Chibi 17 00007.png Chibi 17 00015.png Chibi 17 00016.png Chibi 17 00017.png Chibi 17 00028.png Chibi 17 00029.png Chibi 17 00030.png Chibi 17 00032.png Chibi 17 00033.png Chibi 17 00037.png Chibi 17 00039.png Chibi 17 00040.png Chibi 17 00041.png Episode 18 Chibi 18 00002.png Chibi 18 00003.png Chibi 18 00004.png Chibi 18 00005.png Chibi 18 00006.png Chibi 18 00007.png Chibi 18 00008.png Chibi 18 00010.png Chibi 18 00011.png Chibi 18 00012.png Chibi 18 00013.png Chibi 18 00014.png Chibi 18 00015.png Chibi 18 00016.png Chibi 18 00017.png Episode 19 Chibi 19 00009.png Chibi 19 00010.png Chibi 19 00029.png Chibi 19 00030.png Chibi 19 00032.png Screenshots - Volume 1 The Stray 1115 The Stray_05217.png|Get that Monkey! 1115 The Stray_05645.png|Stop! Banana time! 1115 The Stray_05777.png|Hey guys! Just hanging around! 1115 The Stray_06439.png|Wink! 1115_The_Stray_06502.png|She's totally into me 1115 The Stray_18277.png|Look ma, no hands! Black and White 1116 Black and White_01673.png|DERP 1116 Black and White_06712.png|So...what's next? 1116_Black_and_White_06989.png|Sun and Blake Belladonna talking about the recent attacks 1116_Black_and_White_07043.png|Why not a stake out at the docks? Heard a large Dust shipment is there 1116 Black and White_09980.png|"Cool. I stole you some food!" 1116 Black and White_10086.png|"Weren't you in a cult or something?" 1116_Black_and_White_10283.png|"OK, too soon!" 1116_Black_and_White_11632.png|Quick to react, aren't ya? 1116 Black and White_14068.png|I'm going to enjoy this! 1116 Black and White_14077.png|Surprise, puh-takh! 1116 Black and White_14101.png|Blake isn't the only one with acrobatic skills 1116 Black and White_14225.png|Sun, into the fray 1116 Black and White_14500.png|Well, this doesn't look promising... 1116 Black and White_14722.png|Sun grabbing Ruyi Bang and Jingu Bang, which were hidden underneath his shirt 1116 Black and White_14750.png|Sun brings out his weapons 1116 Black and White_14812.png|BAM! 1116 Black and White_14840.png|Sun's weapon emitting a blast 1116 Black and White_15118.png|Sun deflects Roman's attack 1116 Black and White_15464.png|Sun fights Roman, one-on-one 1116 Black and White_16038.png|Bye bye, monkey boy 1116 Black and White_16130.png|Who's that kid with the red cloak? 1116 Black and White_17330.png|And... I'm out! 1116_Black_and_White_19273.png|Well... that happened 1116 Black and White_21274.png|I think you're a tsundere Screenshots - Volume 2 Volume 2 Opening 1202 Welcome to Beacon_00955.png|Sun, reunited with his team 1202 Welcome to Beacon_01168.png|Sun falling through the air with his friends Best Day Ever 1201 Best Day Ever_10394.png|She is made of unicorns and rainbows 1201 Best Day Ever_10952.png|Sun and Neptune Vasilias are too busy talking to notice Jaune hit the window 1201 Best Day Ever_11380.png|Before the food fight 1201 Best Day Ever_11430.png|Watching people flee the chaos 1201 Best Day Ever_17601.png|After the food fight Welcome to Beacon V2 02 00022.png|"'Sup, losers?" WelcomeToBeacon.png|Introducing Neptune to the gang. V2 02 00023.png|"Shut up. Don't be a nerd." V2e2 blake leaves.png|Was it something I said? A Minor Hiccup V2_03_00012.png|"I climb trees all the time!" Painting the Town... v2e4 entering rally.png V2 04 00038.png|"He sees us..." V2 04 00042.png|To the window! V2 04 00056.png|Light Clone Jutsu, go! V2 04 00084.png|"They're probably fine." Extracurricular V2 05 00058.png|"Hey, Blake!" V2 05 00060.png|'So, you wanna go or what?' sun reject by blake.png|~Rejected~ Burning the Candle V2_06_00007.png|Feeling the cultural barrier. V2_06_00008.png|Vacuo abbs are free. V2_06_00009.png|So... Blake? V2_06_00041.png|Failed "How to Tie a Tie 101." V2_06_00045.png|Happiest man on Remnant. Dance Dance Infiltration V2 07 00006.png| You are such a dork. V2 07 00013.png| Dancing with the catgirl of his dreams. V2 07 00025.png Search and Destroy V2_09_00009.png V2_09_00010.png|Badges? We don't need no stinkin' badges! V2_09_00014.png|Sun and Neptune with Team RWBY and Team JNPR before they leave for their mission. Breach V2 12 00032.png|Sea Monkeys Unite! V2 12 00033.png|Stop in the name of the law! Screenshot (154).png|Oh snap upstaged. V2 12 00071.png|Gather round children. V2 12 00074.png|Epic fist pump. Screenshots - Volume 3 Volume 3 Opening V3 Opening 00006.png|New hair, no tail. New Challengers... V3 02 00061.png|♥ABS♥ V3 02 00062.png V3e2 00068.png V3 02 00068.png V3 02 00069.png RWBY_Vol_3_Ep_2_Team_Nice_Dynamite.png|Team Nice Dynamite, go! V3e2 00086.png|BANZAI!!! V3 02 00081.png|Boot to the head! V3e2 00088.png|Nail it! V3e2 00089.png V3e2 00090.png V3 02 00097.png V3 02 00100.png|I know you're afraid of water, but can you-- V3 02 00102.png|That's the spirit! V3 02 00103.png|You can do this Neptune! V3 02 00106.png|Bro chest bump V3E2_Sun and Neptune victory dance.png|Victory dance! V3E2_Sun winks at Blake.png|*wink* <3 It's Brawl in the Family V3 03 CRDL Tournament.png V3 03 00098.png Lessons Learned V3 0400019.png|"Whoa! He's good" Fall File:V3_0600026.png|Made it to the finals Destiny V3 08 00050.png|Take a good picture. Just don't tell Blake. V3 08 00053.png|A picture without my abs? Blasphemy! PvP V3 09 00112.png|What's a Nevermore doing here?! Battle of Beacon V3 10 00049.png V3 10 00070.png V3E10_Sun_tail_flick.png|Tail flick! V3 10 00097.png V3 10 00114.png|My god. V3E10_Sun_and_Neptune.png Heroes and Monsters V3 11 00021.png V3 11 00048.png|You have GOT to be kidding me! End of the Beginning V3 12 00019.png V3 12 00023.png V3 12 00029.png V3 12 00031.png V3e12 sun looks at blake.png|Sun looks worriedly at Blake V3 12 00036.png V3 12 00037.png V3 12 00038.png V3 12 00039.png Category:Image Gallery Category:Sun Wukong images